La Vita é Una Danza
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Minister Malfoy and his wife hold their first ball in honor of the new Creature Secrecy Act. Shameless AU fluff for theslytherinrose's birthday! Rated M for smut.


_**A/N: This is written for my dear friend,**_ **theslytherinrose, _for her birthday. I love you, Mandi! Thank you for being such a good friend, and happy birthday!_**

When Lucius' vision started to blur, he knew it was time to go home. His hand had long since started cramping but he hadn't stopped even then. Since accepting his position as Minister for Magic two year previous, he had never had so much paperwork due in so little time as he did then. An influx of new propositions for laws, emancipation papers, animagus registration forms, and what seemed like millions of others had all come at once, and Lucius felt like he was drowning trying to get everything done. As such, he had decided to stay late that night in the hopes of finishing what he had left, but just before six that evening his secretary had brought him three more piles. Lucius had worked nonstop since then. The last time he had looked at the clock, it had been past midnight. He was afraid to check again.

The room was pitch black save for the glow from his desk lamp and the moonlight streaming in through the windows, which cast the clock into shadows where it stood in the corner. Lucius' tired eyes strained as he read it, and it took him about twice the normal amount of time to realize that it was well past three in the morning. Muttering under his breath about _damn people always needing_ something _from me, I wish they would just go to the heads of their bloody departments_ , he gathered his things, snapped his briefcase shut, turned off the lamp with a swish of his wand, and disapparated, wanting nothing more than to get home and slip into bed beside his wife.

Lucius had owled Narcissa just after he had received the additional mountains of paperwork to let her know he would be home very late, and not to wait up for him. Days like this, which were far and few between as it was, he preferred to finish his work at the Ministry so he didn't bother her while she slept. He hated to spend time away from her, even if she was sleeping and he was awake, but when it was for her well-being, he forced himself to do it. However, never before had he been so swept up in his work that he didn't realize how late it was, and never before had he not returned home until after midnight. Usually his late days kept him occupied until ten or eleven at the latest, so when he arrived in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, he was surprised at the sudden stillness that encompassed him.

There was a different energy in the house at three in the morning than there was at three in the afternoon. During the day, there was always something going on: their five-year-old son, Draco, running through the hallways and terrorizing the House-Elves, Narcissa's singing echoing through the house as she read or took her afternoon tea, or even just the portraits chatting. During the night, the Manor seemed too quiet, bursting with energy trying to be kept down, like the time just before a storm. Lucius wasn't sure he liked the way his home felt this late. It felt wrong, foreboding. Sighing, he shook those thoughts from his mind, removed his boots, set his briefcase down for the House-Elves to pick up in the morning, then set off toward his and Narcissa's chambers.

The only sound in the silent halls was the rhythmic clack of his walking stick against the polished hardwoods. It was hypnotizing with its constancy, and Lucius found himself nearly half-asleep by the time he reached the corridor which would lead to their room. He passed Draco's room and stopped just long enough to see the shock of platinum blond hair against his emerald green pillow, to watch the steady rise and fall of his son's chest. A smile curled the corners of his mouth as he watched him sleep, and he crept on silently, holding his cane still now to keep from waking his family. When he saw the sliver of golden light coming from beneath their door, he cursed himself quietly. Of course Narcissa had waited up for him. He opened the door and slipped inside, then started to apologize, but she interrupted him.

" _Lucius."_

Her voice was tired and held a hint of exasperation, but she seemed altogether relieved that he was home. Narcissa got up, setting the book she had been reading to the side, and padded quickly over to her husband. He wound his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, and they held each other close for several moments.

Finally, Lucius spoke. "I'm sorry, my love," he muttered into her hair. He took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed as her scent clouded his senses: vanilla, roses, and a hint of something that was inherently _Narcissa._ "You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork I've had to deal with this week."

Narcissa let go of him and instead cupped his face in both her hands, brushing their lips together. "I wish you would just do it here," she said. "If you stay there to try and allow me some peace, please just come home. I can't sleep without you here, anyway."

Narcissa's lips were gone far too soon, and Lucius leaned in to capture them again when she finished speaking. He'd been away for too long, and he longed for her closeness. One of his hands slid up her back and came to rest in her curls, twisting gently into them to keep a hold on her. When they finally separated, Lucius looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to explain himself. However, he quickly realized that Narcissa had said exactly what he was thinking, and promptly closed his mouth again. He traced absent circles on her lower back where he held her with the other hand, enjoying the feel of her silk nightgown against his fingers. It was another moment before he spoke. "All right, my rose," he said. "I'll come home next time. I'm sorry."

"Draco missed you tonight," said Narcissa, before she leaned up and pecked his lips once more. "As did I. It was lonely, without you."

For a moment, Lucius thought back to the boy in the room down the hall, and smiled wistfully. He hated to miss bedtimes and the like when he could avoid it; he didn't know how many more he had before Draco started to push them away. His attention snapped back to his wife when she said she'd been lonely, and he frowned. "I'm sorry, darling," he repeated, his touch on her back growing firmer in an attempt to communicate how he felt more effectively.

Narcissa let out a pleased sigh as Lucius' grip on her tightened, and she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I know, my love. It's all right," she said. She held him like that for another moment, and then stepped back. "Come to bed, now. I'm exhausted, and I'm sure you are, too."

She held his hand tightly and pulled him farther into the room, and Lucius followed without protest. All he needed to do was change into his pyjamas and brush his teeth. Just two obstacles. He squeezed her hand tightly before he let it go and retreated to the bathroom. In less than two minutes, he climbed into bed beside her and extinguished the sconces around the room. He let out a breath slowly as her warmth settled against his side and he wrapped his arms around her. "How was your day?" he murmured.

"Fine," Narcissa muttered, her voice heavy with sleep, as she slipped one of her legs between his and wound her arm around his torso. "Draco and I went to see your sister. It was lovely. How was yours?"

"If I signed one piece of paperwork, I signed a million," he sighed. "Really, I don't understand why these idiots can't just take these things to the heads of their departments. But no, they have to go straight to me…" Lucius shook his head in disdain and tightened his arm around her. "I missed you and Draco terribly. I didn't realize how late it was, Cissy. I would have come home earlier if I'd known. I really am sorry."

Narcissa patted his chest. "I know," she said. "Hush about that, now. You've had a long day. Go to sleep, Luc."

He could feel his eyelids starting to droop, and he nodded. As he began to fall asleep, Lucius mumbled, "I think we should host a ball. Would you like that?" He barely registered her nod and her "yes, that would be lovely," before he fell asleep.

* * *

"And you're going to be a gentleman tonight, aren't you?"

Lucius paused in his straightening of Draco's miniature dress robes to catch his gaze and look him in the eye. It had been nearly three months since Lucius' last late night at the Ministry, and in the meantime he and Narcissa had planned a ball to celebrate the approval of the new Creature Secrecy Act. Naturally, the reporters had wanted to see Draco at the ball, and Lucius wasn't about to keep his son in hiding when he was so eager to be seen as well. "Show off everything I've taught you, yeah?"

Draco's subsequent grin made Lucius break into a similar one. "Yes, Daddy," he said, nodding, determination glinting in his silver eyes. "I'll be a gentleman."

The look on his son's face was so reminiscent of the look Lucius wore when he was younger that Lucius was slightly taken aback. Occasionally he was reminded of just how alike the two of them were. Lucius liked to think that Draco looked more like Narcissa than himself, but when he realized all the things Draco inherited from him he bloomed with pride. "Good boy," he said, and went back to fixing Draco's robes. "And what does a gentleman do? What are you going to do tonight?"

Draco was quiet for a few moments, thinking, but when he started talking the words came out in a rush of excitement. "Tell Mummy she looks beautiful, smile for the cameras, don't talk to the reporters, bow to the wizards and kiss the witches' hands, unless they're Mudbl—"

"Other people don't like that word, Draco," Lucius interrupted. "We don't say that word in public, remember?" He raised an eyebrow at his son expectantly. He wouldn't have the boy ruining his image as Minister for Magic by using a racial slur at a Ministry Ball.

"Sorry," Draco muttered. His moment of sheepishness was gone as quickly as it had come, and he continued on breathlessly. "Say 'Sir' and 'Madam' when I talk to people, stay by Mummy or Daddy, and don't throw a fit when it's time for bed."

"That's right," Lucius commended, his pride evident in his voice. Draco was growing up to be quite the little gentleman, under Lucius' instruction, and he loved to see the fruits of his labours. "And you'll be very polite, won't you? A gracious host."

"A gracious host," Draco echoed, nodding.

Once he finished brushing off and adjusting Draco's robes, Lucius transfigured a nearby toy wand into a comb and started in on his hair. With Narcissa getting herself ready, the responsibility to get Draco dressed and presentable had fallen on him. He wasn't complaining, though; he took any opportunity to spend extra time with his son eagerly. With as much as he had been working since becoming Minister, he found he had less and less time to spend with Draco.

"Mummy!"

Draco's face lit up as he looked over Lucius' shoulder, and Lucius turned to follow his gaze. Narcissa stood in the open doorway, looking radiant in the silver gown Lucius had bought her just for this occasion. Her blonde curls were neatly pinned in an elegant updo which accentuated the long line of her neck. The diamonds of her earrings, engagement ring, and necklace glinted in the sunlight streaming in through the window above Draco's bed, making her appear to sparkle organically, as if she emitted light from her very being. Sometimes Lucius thought she did. He opened his mouth to say something, but Draco beat him to it.

"You look beautiful!" he chirped, wiggling out of Lucius' grasp and running to his mother.

Narcissa beamed and bent to pick Draco up. "Thank you, Dragon," she said, shooting a knowing look at her husband as he picked himself up off the floor. "Did Daddy tell you to say that?"

"Yes!" Draco said, without hesitation. Narcissa's answering laugh was bright, twinkling like the jewels she wore, and she kissed Lucius' cheek as he wound his arm around her waist.

"You do look stunning, my love," he murmured, and returned her kiss. "Somehow you manage to get more and more beautiful every day."

Color rose in Narcissa's cheeks. "That's an overstatement," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But thank you, Lucius. You look as handsome as ever, or more so."

"Thank you, Cissy," said Lucius, his smile as bright and full of unconditional love as Draco's.

"Now," Narcissa continued. "The reporters are here. They'll be wanting pictures." She reached up to smooth Draco's hair where it had fallen out of place in his enthusiasm, and then kissed his cheek. "Are you ready, Dragon? Excited?" Draco's hair was mussed again when he nodded, and this time Lucius tamed it.

"Be still now, Draco. At least until they've taken their photos," he said. "We can't be fixing your hair every two seconds."

They could see the conflict arise in Draco's face as he began to nod again, but then stopped himself. His nose scrunched up in confusion for a split second, but then he just raised his chin and said, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy. Now, shall we?" Lucius offered Narcissa his arm and they stepped out.

Downstairs, there was a crowd of seven or eight reporters in the foyer, all chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Most prominent among them was a young blonde woman in acid green robes, two gold teeth glinting in the soft light from the chandelier, making polite small talk with the others, but her smile was far from genuine. When Lucius and Narcissa's footsteps sounded on the stairs, she was the first one to rush forward, Quick Quotes Quill in her mouth and parchment at the ready.

"Minister Malfoy, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." She extended a perfectly manicured hand to him before he had even reached the bottom step. "And might I say, what an honor it is to be reporting on your first ball as Minister for Magic. How has the planning process been for you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Lucius could feel the stress settling onto his shoulders like dead weight as he set eyes on the group, but he didn't let it show in his face. Instead, he put on his most charming smile and paused on the stairs to shake Skeeter's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Skeeter," he said. "I'm very glad to have such a capable and honest reporter here." At this, he raised his head to address the rest. "I'd like to meet the rest of you individually, but I'm afraid we don't have that much time. The ball is to begin in an hour, and we still have to take pictures, don't we?"

Skeeter then reached out to Narcissa, forcing her to let go of Lucius to shake her hand with a polite smile. "I'd be happy to discuss the planning process with you later, Ms. Skeeter," she said smoothly. "But seeing as our time for photos is so limited and Draco will be going to bed fairly soon, I'd like to focus on one thing at a time. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Malfoy," Skeeter said quickly, her voice sickly sweet. "I'll find you after you've put the little tyke to bed." She smiled at Draco, gave him a little wave, and then stepped back and rejoined the crowd by the door. Lucius' fingers tightened on Narcissa's waist—as when Narcissa had let go of his arm, he had laid his hand on the small of her back—and together they descended the remaining two steps.

The next thirty minutes went by in a blur of different poses and camera flashes, with several breaks in the middle for Draco's sake (the bright lights started to hurt his eyes, after a while). By the time they finished, Draco had tucked his face against Narcissa's neck, whimpering softly and rubbing his eyes. Lucius patted his back as most of the reporters left. Draco's hands had fisted in the fabric of Narcissa's dress as he clung to her, but his grip loosened slightly at his father's touch. Lucius was speaking soothingly into Draco's ear when another voice sounded from behind them.

"Now, what's wrong with my little dragon?"

Narcissa and Lucius turned at the sound of his mother's voice. Seraphina seemed to be glowing, adorned all in gold, her blonde hair falling in ringlets around her face. She looked like a goddess straight out of the mythology books Lucius busied himself with as a child, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Mum!" He went to hug her and kissed her cheek as he pulled back, then turned to embrace his father as well. Abraxas stood at his wife's side, arm in arm with her. He matched her, his black dress robes accented with gold buttons and a gold corsage. They could have been royalty. "Dad."

Abraxas clapped Lucius on the back as he squeezed him tightly, and was grinning when they separated. "The Manor looks amazing, Lucius. You two did very well." He looked up to see that Seraphina had slipped from his side and was already cradling Draco against her chest, one hand stroking through his hair as he pressed his face into her shoulder. "Ah, Cissy," Abraxas continued, and opened his arms for Narcissa. "You look exquisite, as always."

Narcissa's cheeks were pink as she hugged him, but she was smiling widely. "Thank you, Dad. You look very handsome. It's so good to see you both. We've missed you."

Their collective attention turned to Seraphina just in time to hear her murmuring to Draco, "The cameras hurt your eyes, my love? Oh, you poor thing, I'm so sorry, Nana can help with that…" Draco's head bobbed as he nodded and sniffled loudly, and he clung to her as she carried him toward the kitchens.

"Well, Draco's occupied for a few minutes, at least," Lucius laughed. "Cissy, I believe we should go greet our guests." He offered her his arm once again, and looked back at Abraxas while she took it. "We'd love to stay and talk, Dad, but we have to go play Minister and Minister's Wife. We'll see you and Mum inside, yeah?"

Abraxas chuckled, nodding. "Yes, of course. We'll bring Draco back when he asks for you."

Lucius shot him a grateful smile and he and Narcissa made their way to the ballroom. Neither had been inside since the decorators had come, so the sight of it nearly knocked both of them off their feet.

They had decided on an elegant winter theme (a winter wonderland, one might say), seeing as it was the middle of December, and what greeted them was absolutely extravagant. Snow fell from the arched ceilings, disappearing before it hit the floor, but the bright snowflakes made the room seem to sparkle as if there was excited energy coursing through the air, desperate to burst to life. Dark wood lined the floors, nearly black, a stark contrast to the gleaming white and silver of the walls and tapestries. Light grey pine trees stretched up toward the seemingly endless ceiling, glittering in the light that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, like the space itself was glowing.

There weren't many tables, as dancing was always the main focus of a Malfoy ball, whether it was through the Ministry or not. The dance floor, therefore, was huge, spanning the entire width of the room and most of the length. What few tables there were had been pushed back toward the entryway so that one had to walk through the center aisle in order to reach the main festivities. It was this path that Lucius and Narcissa took as they walked inside. Each table held a single white rose as its centerpiece, charmed to stay upright by itself, without a vase to hold it in. Around the roses were namecards for each guest, the names written in perfect, sloping calligraphy. The bar at the other end of the ballroom was constructed from the same dark wood as the floors, and it shined brightly. To the left of the bar was a sleek grand piano on a platform, and beside that were chairs for the string octet they had hired.

Narcissa paused in their circling of room to stand in front of the piano, and squeezed Lucius' arm. "I wish you would play tonight," she said. "They would love you."

Lucius chuckled, patting her hand and kissing her temple. "Only if you sing with me," he teased. "You would steal the show, my love."

"I would sing if it meant you would play." She turned to face him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "I mean it, Lucius. They would adore you. It could be just like old times."

Narcissa was talking, of course, about the lounge they performed at on the weekends, the White Fox. They first appeared at the White Fox when they got engaged, and had returned every week since, but after Lucius took the job as Minister for Magic, they had had to stop so he could focus on his work. In their time there, they had grown quite a following, and were missed terribly when they stepped down. Memories of the club flooded through Lucius' mind, of the bright lights outlining Narcissa's form as she sang, of the twinkling melody of the always-perfectly-tuned piano as he accompanied her, of the roar of applause when they finished. Narcissa always looked so radiant for the rest of the night, and just the picture of her smile in his mind had him considering her offer.

"Perhaps," was all he said.

The indignation in her huff was not lost on Lucius, but he simply took her arm again and they continued their surveying of the room, making sure everything was perfect.

Guests started to arrive at a quarter to eight. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco greeted them all warmly at the door. To comfort him, Seraphina had given Draco quite a few cookies, and so he was all the more excited to interact with the adults. He welcomed them breathlessly, with bright eyes and a wide smile, shaking the men's hands and kissing the women's. They all fawned over him, commending him for how sharply he dressed and how polite he was, and Lucius and Narcissa looked on proudly. When the clock struck eight o'clock, as the hosts were making small talk with Walden and Lenore Macnair, a woman in red swept Draco off the floor and pressed several kisses to his cheeks and forehead, making him squeal with laughter and bat her away, crying, "Aunt Lara, no!"

Lucius turned to kiss his sister's cheek, then shook her husband's hand. "We're so glad you two could make it," he said. "It's been too long since we've all gotten together."

Mathias chuckled, nodding. "It certainly has. Every time Draco and Narcissa come to visit, I'm out of the house. And I'm told you're always at work. How's the new job been treating you, anyway? Ready to give it up yet?" His voice held a teasing tone, and Lucius laughed.

"Oh, not yet," he murmured, shaking his head, "though I have thought about it a few times. Particularly when people can't seem to figure out how to take their problems to their department heads, and decide to go straight to the bloody Minister instead." The last few words were muttered so quietly they were barely audible. Lucius couldn't have any reporters hearing how he talked about his employees in private, could he? "But I digress."

Lara, who had ceased her torment of kisses on her nephew and hugged her sister-in-law instead, now stepped close to Lucius. "Did Mum give him a bunch of cookies, or something?" she asked. At his nod, she laughed. "I can tell. He's been talking my ear off."

Indeed, even as she was speaking to Lucius, Draco hadn't stopped chattering. He normally knew better than to do so, but he seemed to have forgotten in his sugar rush. He spoke so excitedly and so quickly that his voice cut right through the lilting melody the string octet had been playing. Lucius raised his eyebrows and looked at him seriously, touching his chin gently to catch his attention. "Draco, the adults are talking right now," he said. "Wait a minute, please."

Draco seemed to remember himself then, and nodded. "Sorry, Daddy," he mumbled, and turned his attention to Lara's hair instead. He squeezed the curls between his fingers, knowing that they were most likely enchanted to stay perfect no matter how much he touched them, and wrapped his hands in them.

Lara smiled and turned to kiss his cheek, then looked back to Lucius. "Where are they, anyway?" She pointedly looked around, searching for her father's greying hair above the sea of heads, but unable to find him. "I haven't seen them yet."

As if they had heard her, Abraxas and Seraphina suddenly appeared on either side of Lara, and they both hugged her in turn. "Hello, my love," Seraphina said smilingly, smoothing back Draco's hair as she cupped Lara's jaw in her other hand. "You look lovely. Where's Mathias?"

"Found him," said Abraxas, and he pointed to where Mathias was conversing energetically with the Zabinis. "You do look beautiful, my dear. Just like your mother." He pressed his lips to her forehead as Seraphina glided off to see Mathias. "As usual, of course."

"Oh, Dad, stop that," Lara laughed, with a roll of her eyes.

"You do!"

Lara bumped him with her shoulder, then looked at Lucius again. "Does Draco have to stay and greet, or can I take him to dance?" At this, Draco's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to continue talking, but then stopped himself. He looked up at Lucius imploringly as his fingers wrapped into the silk of Lara's dress.

The look in Draco's eyes would have convinced Lucius to do just about anything, even if he hadn't already thought Draco deserved some fun. "You can take him to dance," he said, amusement coloring his tone. "Have fun, and listen to Aunt Lara, Dragon, all right?"

"All right!" Draco said. He began to bounce in Lara's arms, unable to control his energy anymore at the prospect of dancing. Lara squeezed Lucius' elbow in silent thanks and left, heading for the dance floor.

Abraxas had joined Seraphina again, and so Lucius was left alone. He took a moment to survey the ball, and was satisfied with its progress. His guests were either milling about, drinks in hand, obviously enjoying themselves, or dancing to the waltz the octet had picked up. The spirit of the evening so far was lively, and Lucius couldn't have been happier. As he looked around, he spotted Narcissa and Lenore, who were still standing by the door. Walden was at Lenore's side, but he wasn't really participating in their discussion. As Lucius approached, he understood why.

"—not! Absolutely not!" Narcissa was gasping. " _Pregnant?_ Again? Merlin, but she's only just had one."

Lucius laid a hand on her shoulder and then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Who's pregnant?" he chuckled. "Someone we know?" He didn't understand why Narcissa and Lenore always gossiped like this (personally, he didn't see the appeal), but he found it amusing how much they enjoyed it.

When he pulled her close, Narcissa smiled and leaned upward to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "Eris Bulstrode. She was a few years below us in school. I think she might have been in Lara's year, actually. But I suppose that's not important. She's just had a child, and is already pregnant again."

Walden caught Lucius' eyes over Lenore's head and made a gesture similar to cutting his own throat. Lucius stifled a laugh, then looked back at the girls, widening his eyes in a show of mock-intrigue. "Oh, absolutely not!" he said, echoing Narcissa's earlier words. "That is just absurd. Please, tell me more."

Lenore rolled her eyes. "Oh, shove off it, Malfoy," she teased. "We know you and Walden don't care. Why don't you go get drinks while we discuss the important matters at hand?"

"Hey, that's no way to speak to the Minister for Magic," Lucius said, laughter evident in his tone, though his face showed no sign of it. He could be quite the actor, when he put his mind to it. However, he heeded her words and took Walden by the arm, dragging him off.

* * *

The ball continued on smoothly. About half an hour in, Seraphina (who had traded Lara Draco for Abraxas) brought the boy to Lucius, claiming that he had been asking for him. Indeed, when Lucius had taken Draco into his arms, he had clung to him and held on so tightly Lucius could have taken his hands off of him and wouldn't have dropped him. His sugar high had come to its inevitable end, and he had crashed during his fourth dance with his grandmother. Draco had laid his head on Lucius' shoulder as he carried him upstairs, and had fallen asleep before they even reached his room. When he returned, he and Narcissa had taken their first dance of the night, and had subsequently intimidated every other couple off of the dance floor. It seemed that the others were so in awe of the skill with which Lucius and Narcissa danced that they couldn't do anything but watch. Or, at least, that's what they liked to think. Rita Skeeter's photographer had circled around them as they danced, taking photos that would later appear on the cover of the Daily Prophet.

About two hours in, at the halfway point, Lucius had briefly transfigured the bar into a small stage of the same dark wood, and had given a speech about the new Creature Secrecy Act that the ball was in honor of. He'd gone through all the formalities, thanked the people who had helped bring the law to life, and told the crowd about the steps he would be taking to enforce it. The speech lasted about fifteen minutes, and his eyes were glued on Narcissa the entire time. Having to keep smiling and making small talk with such boring people all night had taken a toll on him, and her beauty was just about the only thing keeping him grounded as he droned on and on. She was often the only thing that kept him sane, and she had the same effect on him that night as he spoke about the importance of keeping Muggles unaware of their surroundings, something that Lucius thought should be obvious to witches and wizards.

Under the soft light of the chandeliers, snowflakes falling in a halo around her head, Narcissa looked as beautiful as she had on their wedding day. _Merlin, how did I get so lucky?_ Lucius found himself wondering, and several times he had barely been able to stop himself from saying the words aloud. With Narcissa looking up at him with so much love and pride in her eyes, though, how could he expect to keep from stumbling over his words once in a while?

The speech came and went, and the festivities started back up again in full swing. Lucius took Narcissa out for several more dances, but always had to return to the stuffy old wizards he had to grovel to in order to keep his status. After some time, when there was only about three quarters of an hour left before they could kick everyone out, Lucius had had enough. He excused himself from his conversation with Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman and went to find Narcissa. It didn't take long, and in less than a minute he had asked her for a private word and they had slipped unseen onto the nearest balcony.

Lucius shut the french doors behind them and took Narcissa's hand, leading her into a shadowed part of the platform and immediately pulling her close. He seemed to deflate as he breathed a heavy sigh and dropped his head onto her shoulder. The excessive boring social interaction combined with the stress of hosting such a large event and making sure everything went smoothly had him feeling drained, and all he wanted was his wife. Her arms came up to wind around his shoulders, fingers sliding gently through his hair, and he let out a soft sigh. "I don't know how much more I can take," he muttered. "Why won't they just go home?"

"I know, my love," she said gently. "It won't be for much longer. We've got less than an hour left."

The groan that left him was entirely unintentional, but he found it showed his frustration better than words could. Instead of answering immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist and raised his head to brush their lips together. He could feel her begin to work out the knots in his shoulders as they embraced, and tried to show her through his kiss how grateful he was, even for such a small gesture. His fingertips traced light circles on the small of her back, caressing her skin through her dress. "Perhaps you need a distraction," she breathed against his mouth. She moved her hands from his shoulders into his hair again and tilted his head to the side before placing the gentlest of kisses on his throat. Lucius hummed quietly and stretched his neck further to allow her more room to do as she pleased.

Narcissa massaged the base of his skull as she kissed up his neck and back to his lips. Lucius' grip on her tightened and his hands slid down to her hips instead of her waist. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish," he mumbled.

"Oh, I intend to finish it."

Lucius' answering groan was very different in tone from the one he had just uttered, and he kissed her again as he fumbled for his wand. "We can't be seen." He quickly cast a disillusionment charm over them both and a silencing charm around their little alcove, effectively camouflaging them in case anyone decided out onto the balcony. Before long, he had pulled her skirt up so it bunched around her waist and slipped his hand between her legs to tug her knickers to the side. His fingers slipped deftly over her heat and she let out a low moan.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses down the line of her neck, his breath hot against her skin, and dipped two fingers into her. A low rumble started in his throat when he found her as slick as if he had been touching her for hours already. Lucius made quick work of spreading her wetness around and circling her clit until she gasped and arched against him, and then pressed the digits back into her. Her hand pressed against the steadily growing bulge in his trousers and he barely contained a hiss, his hips twitching against the urge to buck forward into her touch.

"Narcissa," he muttered, voice thick with lust as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his length out.

"Quickly, darling," Narcissa murmured, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Or else Mum and Dad might come looking for us."

"Don't talk about them right now," said Lucius gruffly, but he compliantly spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Usually during lovemaking he liked to take his time, to get her writhing and screaming before he fucked her, but they didn't have that kind of time, and even though he wished he could draw this out and do what he wanted to with her, he quite liked the thrill of knowing they could be caught if someone came looking for them. For even with a disillusionment charm on, they would be seen if they moved too much or too quickly.

He pressed in slowly, letting out a string of curses as her wet heat enveloped him. She drew in a sharp breath and clenched around him, and Lucius groaned in response. "Merlin, Narcissa," he growled. "Gods."

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa moaned, and her hands skirted over his shoulders and back into his hair, her fingers wrapping tightly in the locks.

Once he was sheathed completely inside her, he paused, leaning his head against Narcissa's and taking several deep breaths to regain his composure. Another few moments passed before he could move, and even then his thrusts were shallow. He continued on in this fashion until Narcissa made a soft, frustrated sound and he increased his pace.

She let out a long, satisfied groan as he pressed her against the wall, moving faster and harder with every snap of his hips until he was pounding into her desperately, grunting her name over and over. Narcissa was crying out with every thrust which drove her farther up the wall and pulling his hair wildly, desperate for some kind of leverage.

They had been doing this for so long and knew each other so well that they found themselves rapidly approaching their climaxes at about the same pace. Their bodies were so in sync that when the waves of pleasure crashed over Narcissa, Lucius' orgasm hit him in the next second. She let out a short curse and moaned his name, and he shouted incoherently into her shoulder as his hips stilled their movement after he surged into her one last time. They clutched at each other, both trembling, for quite a while before Lucius broke the silence.

"That was exactly what I needed," he mumbled, smiling lazily against her neck. Narcissa laughed, her arms sliding around his shoulders and her hands splaying over his skin as if to claim him as her own.

"I figured as much," she teased. "You certainly were tense. Sometimes all you need is a good shag, don't you think?"

It was Lucius' turn to laugh, then. "Yes, you're right. As always." His lips skirted over her shoulder and he raised his head to kiss her properly. "I appreciate your thinking of me." He grinned at her, and pecked her once more. "I think it's time to get back to the party, now."

Narcissa patted his back, nodding. "Let me up, then," she said. "I'm sure they'll be wondering where their hosts are." When he stepped back, allowing her gown to fall back into place, and she got a good look at him, she couldn't contain another laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, my love." Her tone was the one she used when chastising Draco, and Lucius scowled at the implication. "You look a fright."

Lucius surveyed her with eyebrows raised. "As do you, darling," he chuckled. "Your hair, in particular. I'm afraid you've got sex hair." He reached out to smooth it down, though he knew she would want to fix it with magic, just to prove his point. " _Narcissa Elladora,"_ he tsked, his voice suddenly laced with sarcasm and disapproval, though he smirked at her. "How entirely improper of you."

Immediately, Narcissa recognized his tone as that which he used when he was acting… well, _like a shit._ Even so, she leveled a glare at him and pulled her wand out of Merlin-knows-where. As she waved it around her head and fixed her hair, she mimicked his tone perfectly. "Terribly sorry, _Luci."_ At this, Lucius' smirk disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. "But I believe you have the same problem. I should think it would cause quite a ruckus if the Minister for Magic went back in looking like that. A publicity nightmare, don't you think?"

All was silent for a few seconds, as they both looked at each other, but Lucius still appeared disdainful while Narcissa seemed rather proud of herself. Lucius had been trying to think of a retort, but after about a minute, the opportunity had passed, and instead he took his own wand back out and muttered, " _Scourgify,"_ to clean up the mess they'd made. She was smirking triumphantly to herself as she adjusted her dress and made sure her hair was perfect again. He righted his trousers and straightened his hair, then stowed his wand away again and offered her his arm.

They reentered the ball as silently and covertly as they had left it, and once they made their way back to the center of the room, they were ambushed by Seraphina and Abraxas. "Where have you two been? We've been looking everywhere for you," said Seraphina, laying an arm on Narcissa's elbow. "Merlin, Cissy, you're freezing!"

"We went to check on Draco," Lucius replied, winding a reassuring arm around Narcissa's waist. "The window was open just a crack. One of the House-Elves must have left it open."

Abraxas was eyeing the two of them with a look of smug knowingness on his face, but he said nothing. While he would normally love to embarrass them, he wouldn't dare at an event so critical to Lucius' career at the Ministry. "Those damn Elves," he muttered instead. "That Dobby is completely incompetent. Always has been. You should release him, Lucius, really."

Lucius dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I know," he said. "I will, one day. Perhaps."

His last word made Narcissa remember what he had said earlier, and her eyes lit up at the prospect.

* * *

 _Narcissa paused in their circling of room to stand in front of the piano, and squeezed Lucius' arm. "I wish you would play tonight," she said. "They would love you."_

 _Lucius chuckled, patting her hand and kissing her temple. "Only if you sing with me," he teased. "You would steal the show, my love."_

" _I would sing if it meant you would play." She turned to face him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "I mean it, Lucius. They would adore you. It could be just like old times."_

" _Perhaps," was all he said._

* * *

"I told Lucius earlier that he should play," said Narcissa, nodding toward the corner where the instrumentalists were still playing and ignoring the way Lucius' arm tightened around her waist. "Don't you think that would be lovely? I think it would curry him favor with some of the older Ministry workers."

Seraphina reached out to take Lucius' free hand, squeezing it tightly, and Abraxas nodded. "Oh, please, Lucius," she implored. "We haven't heard you play in so long." She turned to Narcissa then, eyes filled to the brim with excitement. "Of course, you'll be singing, won't you, Cissy? Please?"

Narcissa laughed as she looked up at Lucius, patting his back. He looked as if he was having a fierce debate with himself in his mind. "See, darling? The public has spoken. They want you."

"Mum and Dad are hardly _the public,_ Cissy," he said.

"Come on, Lucius, don't be like that," Abraxas chuckled. "Even if you refuse to acknowledge your own talent, other people recognize it and respect it. It is certainly an accomplishment to be as skilled as you are."

Lara and Mathias appeared at their side then. "Skilled at what?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow as she looked between them.

"We've been trying to convince Lucius to play before the night is over," Narcissa said. "He's not too keen on the idea, right now."

The look Lara gave her brother could have melted steel. "Oh, come off it, Lucius." She put a hand on her hip and Mathias couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't be a prat. You're incredible."

"Be nice, Lara," Seraphina reminded gently, rolling her eyes. "But she's right, Lucius. Come on. Please believe us."

Lucius' jaw was set in a hard line as he glanced from Narcissa to his parents, and then to his sister. He was quiet for several moments, color rising in his cheeks at the compliments, and after an agonizing amount of time he nodded, his lips curling into a smile. "All right, fine," he said. "But it'll be one song only."

The way Narcissa's face brightened when he agreed could have made him sing a thousand songs if it meant he would see it again, but he didn't have a chance to say as much before she had kissed him. "Thank you, Luc," she breathed. "They're all going to love you. It'll be fantastic."

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be fantastic," he muttered, but he was still smiling despite the sarcasm.

Encouraged by their family's prodding, Narcissa and Lucius made their way toward the string octet and stopped them playing once they finished their latest song. After checking the time and realizing they only had about fifteen minutes left, he told them they were free to go home early. When the music didn't start back up and the musicians began to pack up, the guests stopped dancing and instead turned to see what had happened. Lucius amplified his voice with a quick spell and stepped onto the platform the piano stood on, tugging Narcissa up to stand beside him. "As I'm sure you've all figured out by now," he began, "our festivities will be coming to a close in just a few minutes. Narcissa and I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out in support of the Creature Secrecy Act, and we sincerely hope that you've enjoyed yourselves this evening. As a special thank you, we've decided to perform for you all." An excited murmur passed through the crowd, but then they fell silent again. "Feel free to leave whenever you'd like, but if it's during the song, please try and do so quietly. We're so glad you could come out tonight, and we hope to see you at our next ball."

Polite applause sounded in the ballroom as Lucius kissed Narcissa's cheek and took his place behind the ivory keys, and she readied herself in the bend of the piano. They waited for the room to quiet once more, and then they began. The melody Lucius played was gorgeous, lilting through the air like a summer breeze, and when Narcissa's voice joined there was a soft gasp from the guests. If she heard it, she didn't let it show. Her eyes had slid closed as she sang, engrossed in the music, and she swayed slightly with the contour of the phrases. Lucius watched her the entire time, unable to take his eyes off her. The night ended with their harmonies echoing throughout the room and enthusiastic applause erupting from the multitudes.

* * *

The last of the guests hadn't left until nearly half past twelve, and it took all of Lucius and Narcissa's willpower not to collapse in bed as soon as they were gone. They'd showered together and helped each other dress for bed, Lucius in only his pyjama pants and Narcissa in his old Quidditch jersey, and were just about to lie down when their door opened.

Draco stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled, one fist rubbing his tired eyes and the other clutching at the paw of his stuffed cat, Bastet, which he dragged behind him. Immediately, Lucius assessed his state to determine how to react to his being up so late, and when he found that he didn't seem to have been crying and wasn't hurt, he approached a bit more slowly than he would have if that had been the case. "What's wrong, Dragon?" he asked as he bent to pick him up. His voice was heavy with sleep, exhausted through to the core, and he kissed the side of Draco's head as he wrapped his little arms around his neck.

Narcissa came up behind him and laid a hand on their son's back. "Are you all right, darling?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Draco mumbled, already half-asleep again where he rested against Lucius' shoulder.

A burst of love for his son surged through Lucius and he started back toward the bed, nodding. "Of course you can," he said. "Here, lay down with Mummy." Narcissa climbed beneath the sheets and opened her arms for Draco, who crawled into them as soon as Lucius set him down. He burrowed against her side and held Bastet tightly around the neck, and was asleep again in seconds, before Lucius had even gotten in beside him.

Lucius was overcome with the sudden urge to take a picture of the sight before him, wanting to capture the moment forever, but his mind was too far gone to even remember where he had put the camera after the last time he had used it. He watched them for another moment, smiling, before the need to sleep finally made him lay down as well. He put out the sconces around the room with a flick of his wand and then curled protectively around Draco's back, laying his arm over Narcissa's middle. "Goodnight, Dragon," he muttered. "Goodnight, Cissy. I love you."

"Goodnight, Luc. I love you."


End file.
